Mend our broken Hearts (NaLu) (StingxLisanna)
by NekoFro
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna's hearts are broken by two boys not wanting them to be happy ever again, it's up to Natsu and Sting to mend their broken heart with their own broken fragile hearts, will they succeed? Will they become one? Will the boys be punished? Whats in Lucy and Lisanna's past? Oc AU find out inside...
1. Chapter 1

**It's been 2 long years since this story was updated. I am terribly sorry to those of you that enjoyed it. Life... happened and I couldn't think of what I could do with this story but now I am older and wiser and a lot better at writing I will be rewriting these chapters and **

Lisanna and Lucy were in Lucy's apartment, crying. Lucy had just broken up with her boyfriend of two years, Tristan, and Lisanna had just seen her boyfriend of two years cheating on her with Minerva, a scarily sexy girl from Sabertooth.  
Lucy and Lisanna had been friends since childhood- though Lucy had moved away when she entered secondary school and forgotten about Lisanna.  
They weren't best friends, but despite that, they needed each other right now. They sat watching a romantic film -not the best idea- while eating tubs of ice cream with a spoon.  
They heard a soft meow come from Lucy's bedroom door, they jumped but then noticed it was only the cute blue feline they know all too well.

"Hey, Happy's here... That means Natsu will be coming out my room in a few seconds, when will he learn to use a flipping door," Lucy sniffled before stuffing strawberry ice cream in her mouth,

Lucy heard Lisanna let out a small soft sigh. Lucy knew about Lisanna's tiny crush on the pinkette, she'd had it since Lucy could remember but she also knew Lisanna hated how childish, idiotic and just plain dense he could be.

"Hey Lis, Luce-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence as he saw the state of his two best female friends, he looked at their puffy red eyes and could hear their faint soft sniffling.

"Oh, hey Natsu..." Lucy said trying her best to put on a fake smile as Natsu sat between them.

"Who made you cry," Is all he said, his bangs covered his eyes, his anger seeping out him which sort of scared the two girls,

"We're fine Natsu... we've just been... chopping onions" Lucy lied, it was such a see through lie but she couldn't bring herself to think up something good.

"Luce! I'm not stupid! Who made you cry!" Natsu growled, he was furious that someone had made them cry, he'd make whoever it was, they'd pay dearly,

"Natsu just go away!" Lisanna yelled though it sounded like more of a plea as she sobbed which was surprising to the pinkette,

Natsu became angrier as Lucy hugged Lisanna as she cried. Why wouldn't they just tell him so he could beat them to a pulp?

"Natsu, our hearts were just ripped out we don't want nor do we need to deal with boys so please just leave my apartment," Lucy's soft whisper wavered, she was on the edge of crying...again.  
Lucy herself wanted him to stay, he was actually okay at cheering her up but she knew Lisanna couldn't deal with this dense idiot right now, Natsu grumbles and stormed out leaving his little blue companion with the very emotional girls, probably leaving him in charge of cheering them up.

"Hey, Lis... why don't we call the girls? You know Cana, Levy, Juvia and Erza over for a sleepover?" Lucy suggested, she hopped Cana would cheer them up by getting them all completely out of their minds drunk with her bottomless bag of alcohol.

Lisanna must've been thinking the same thing because she nodded softly as she cried into Lucy's chest. They texted the four girls to come over, they didn't dare call them crying mainly because they knew if they called any of them crying they'd kill people, and that's not an exaggeration either... though I wish it was.  
Last time Lisanna had called Erza in tears because a few guys were bullying her on the way she dressed and talked, those three guys were big macho muscle built boxer guys, were sent to the hospital for severely broken bones.

The four girls eventually got to Lucy's apartment not too long after 3 of 4 looking happy to see the two girls and 1 of 4 looking extremely pissed off.

"Who the fuck made you two cry?!" The red-haired woman's murderous voice would have scared a dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**"**Who the fuck made you two cry?!" Erza's murderous voice would have scared a dragon if they were real, her tone was so dark and scary the girls couldn't help but shiver in fear.

"T-Tristan broke up with me," Lucy said fighting hard to keep her tears locked away in her eyes and not let the others see her break down,

"I-I saw V-Vincent, he-he was cheating on me w-with M-Minerva!" Lisanna sobbed tears streaming down her face, her eyes getting redder as time went on.  
Both Lucy and Lisanna were engulfed in a warm embrace of a swarm of arms, 8 arms in total and a soft cat tail.

After a short time of just silently hugging Cana broke from the group hug and exclaimed drunkenly;

"Guys... Let's partay! We can celebrate their return to singldom hood with me!"

Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other and smiled a bit at Cana's unchanging behaviour. They then nodded at the four girls in agreement that they should celebrate, they were tired of crying about it, they'd cried way too much already.

"Lets get this party started then!" Lucy said giving a warm smile to her friends,

Though it wasnt her usual warm smile, this smile held loneliness and sadness, her friends noticed, heck even the goddamn cat noticed. But they said nothing of it afraid of making things worse than they were, tonight was a night for fun and the regrets could come in the morning/afternoon when their heads were pounding.  
The 6 girls laughed, cried and drank through the night, Juvia even drunkenly called Gray which was the funniest thing Lucy and Lisanna had seen all week! They were happily dancing away in Lucy's apartment unaware of the two males outside watching their fun.

* * *

"Vincent, you freaking Dumbass! I _told _you not to get caught yet! Seriously are you that much of an air head?!" The mouse brown haired boy growled while hitting the sky-blue haired boy upside the head.

"It wasn't my fault Tris, It's Minerva's fault, She wanted this too badly," The Sky blue haired boy addressed as Vincent said with a self-satisfied grin on his face while he gestured to his body... mainly the private area's.

The mouse brown haired boy groaned at his friends idiocy and picked up his binoculars and peering into Lucy's apartment window his anger growing rapidly seeing all six girls having 'fun'.  
He wanted them to be heart broken and sad... the reason for that being what lay waaay back in the past in Freshman year to be exact.

I should probably explain...

Everyone here is in their senior year in high school and in freshman year little Lucy _Heartfelia _ran away from her father Jude to live a somewhat normal teenage life which was impossible if she had stayed there. She was the quietest person, she never spoke to anyone in fear of getting caught out and people thought she was mute because of how quiet she was.  
Lucy didn't really mind, she was afraid to say too much. To say she was unpopular was quite the understatement, even nerds stayed clear as if she where some deadly virus. Everything was just how Tristan and Vincent wanted it to break her so they could finally finish the dumb job, until one day Lucy and Lisanna became friends...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Flash back to lucy's freshman year_**

_Lucy was shoved f__orcefully__ out the way and went flying into Lisanna, which made both of them both fall to the floor head -well face- first._

_"I-I'm so... sorry" Lucy exclaimed getting up quickly ignoring her own pain and holding out a hand to help the other girl up.  
Lucy's head really hurt but she was used to it by now people here thought she was dirt and shoved her around. The other girl got up on her own though stumbled and Lucy managed to catch her so she wouldn't fall over again._

_"Again, I'm sorry, I'm a big clutz, You aren't hurt are you?" Lucy smiled weakly._

_"You're not at fault, those idiots pushed you, why do you not tell anyone?" Lisanna asked still using Lucy to steady herself._

_"There's not much point I have no proof, and I don't blame them for hating me, it's my own fault, I'm sorry, oh no, you're nose is bleeding, Here I have a tissue," Lucy panicked as she dug her free hand in her hoody pocket and grabbed a clean unused tissue and held it to Lisanna's nose.  
That's when two other pupils a female and a male, the female who is two years older and the male is about a year older rushed over, both sending a glare Lucy's way._

_"A-Again I'm ever so sorry for making you fall, I honestly tried to avoid falling into you," Lucy apologised and picked up the other girls books and handing them to the girl apologising once more.  
She then proceeded to pick up her own books and was going to stand before she was once again pushed to the floor hitting her head again, She ignored the pain and looked at her attacker. She tensed seeing a gang of people that glared at her and then fused over the white haired girl with the bleeding nose._

_"Lisanna!__ What'd that bitch do?!" A ginger-ish boy said glaring daggers at Lucy... If looks could kill Lucy would be just a pile of ash right now._

_Lucy ignored every feeling of pain she felt and grabbed her books trying to stand quickly._

_"Guys! Don't be so mean! She was pushed and bumped into me, it wasn't her fault so lay off!" The white haired girl addressed as Lisanna yelled at the group, Lucy stood using the lockers to steady herself._

_"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered and walked away leaving the group amazed that she didn't fight back, stick up for herself or anything and just apologised, it was as if she were apologising for her entire existence and her eyes seemed to say the same thing._

_"Lisanna, why'd you stick up for _her_? Don't you know that's the one that is rumoured to be someone quite vicious?!" Mirajane asked as she fussed over Lisanna's nose. Mirajane is Lisanna's older sister she was quite protective of her younger sibling and she glared at the retreating figure of the blonde._

_"Don't you remember Lucy?" Lisanna asked sweetly as she tilted her head, Lisanna had instantly recognised the blonde as her childhood friend,_

_"Should I?" Mirajane asked her younger sister confused._

_"I can't believe you forgot Lucky Lucy! My friend from childhood!" Lisanna said shocked her sister had forgotten the little rich sweet blonde girl._

_"_That's_ Lucky Lucy?!" Mirajane Exclaimed shocked the quiet girl was cute little lovable sweet Lucy who always wore elegant dresses and spoke with such a sophisticated tone._

_"Yeah, I have to talk to her again! I haven't seen her since elementary! Going to secondary school really messed up our friendship," Lisanna said in a super hyped voice._

_The rest of the gang looked at the two siblings in confusion, even Elfman was confused by his sister's conversation._

_"Elfman remember the little rich blonde girl who used to play with us when we were little?" Mirajane asked her younger brother._

_"Yeah, she was a real man!" Elfman said making the others sweat drop at his proclamation, Lisanna laughed at her older brothers antics._

_"Elfman that girl who bumped into me was that little girl" Lisanna explained._

_"No way! That girl is not rich! She lives on her own in an apartment down the hall from Grays, there's always some creepy old guy going in and out of it." A salmon-haired boy stated in a serious and bored tone. _

_Lisanna looked at Mirajane with a knowing look, they'd both thought of the exact same thing._

_"She escaped him... she finally escaped him," Mirajane breathed a happy sigh_

_"Mira, please explain," A small Bluenette said from between two boys._

_"Later Levy, we have to find Lucky Lucy," Lisanna said running in the direction of the blonde, Mira and Elfman running close behind her, the group of friends watched the three then they noticed a few droplets of blood where the blonde had 'fallen' the second time.  
They gave each other worried glances and ran after the three siblings, and directed them to the nurse's office. They bashfully entered to see nurse Porlyusica__dressing the wound of the blonde they were looking for._

_"Lucky Lucy!" Mira and Lisanna squealed making Lucy's eyes widen like saucers,_

_"H-How do you know that name?" Lucy whispered fearfully,_

_"Lucy... You're so mean. I can't believe you forgot us after you promised not to," Lisanna pouted making Lucy's eyes grow even wider._

_"Th-there's no way you're Lisanna! She was so timid and shy!" Lucy said rather shocked to see such a confident teenager smiling at her. Lisanna grinned and nodded._

_"You've changed a lot too Lu-Lu, Mira and Elfman didn't remember you" Lisanna giggled._

_"M-Mira...? E-Elfman...?" Lucy said quietly._

_"I know, we've changed a lot too," Mirajane said giving her kind heart-warming smile to the blonde._

_"You finally escaped that horrible man then?" Lisanna said rather sadly, Lucy smiled weakly and nodded, she was then engulfed in a tight embrace... Elfman was hugging her._

_"You're no longer manly!" He whined making Lucy let out a giggle._

_"I know... but I'm glad to have seen you three again... I've been looking for you, I even went to your house to surprise you but I chickened out" Lucy said tears running down her face, four more arms wrapped around the blonde hugging her._

_"Please don't cry Lucy...you're safe with us now," Mira said hugging very tightly as if the blonde were about to disappear. Then one of the boys cleared their throats._

"_This is all very touching but can we ask why you're hugging_ her**,**_" A deep male voice Lucy knew all too well spoke up. Laxus Dreyer._

_"Lax-us.." Lucy breathed, he obviously hadn't changed much. Well except for the scar on his left eye._

_"Laxus! Don't you remember Lucy? You know that little blonde girl who used to piss you off for fun," Mira said releasing the blonde who immediately hid behind Elfman._

_"Woah! You're saying the Loner saddo that's rumoured to be hooking up with an old dude for money is the happy-go-lucky badass rich girl?" Laxus said questioningly._

_"I wasn't happy-go-lucky!" Lucy said glaring at him, she hated when he called her that, he knew Lucy would react like that and he burst out laughing._

_"Blondie actually fell for it, You may have changed slightly but not too much in your personality," He said just glared at him and mumbled something bout him being blonde too._

_Lucy just glared at him from behind Elfman and mumbled something bout him being blonde too._

_"Okay, everyone, this is Lucy. She's an old friend of mine, Mira's and Elfman's. She has a scary rich father and that's all I'm going to say since it's Lu-Lu's business... She can decide to tell you the rest herself. Please be nice to her" Lisanna said as she pulled Lucy from hiding behind Elfman placing an arm around Lucy's shoulder so she didn't escape._

_"Wait, you want us to be nice to the girl everybody hates and rumoured to be sleeping with teachers and old men?" one of the boys with scruffy black hair and pure red piercing eyes and piercings all over his face said gruffly._

_"Yes that is pretty much what I want," Lisanna stated in a serious manner,_

_The salmon-haired teen was about to say something when they all noticed the sadness and loneliness in the blonde's eyes as she tried to avoid eye contact, the salmon-haired teen knew this look all too well as the majority of their group had this look when they'd met for the first time._

_"Alright. We can do that for if it's for you, Lis, right guys?" He grinned at the group, a short silence followed the salmon-haired guy's proclamation before the group eagerly showed their agreement._

_"I-It's okay really, you don't need to force yourselves to be my friends, d-don't risk your reputations for someone like me, I-I mean I don't do anything of what the rumours say about me but that's beside the point, my point is since everyone believes those disgusting rumours and your friends with me they'll think even worse of you and myself," Lucy squeaked out her disagreement as she rambled, she was shocked at them all agreeing so easily._

_Actually, though it could have easily been reverse psychology, the group wanted to become this girls friend even more now, the way she said it made it sound as if she cared for their welfare as well as their school lives._

_"Lucy.. you are our friend now, there will be no escaping your fate," A scarlet haired woman said as she smiled gently, it shocked the hell out of Lucy that they were so welcoming._

_"I-I don't get it at all. Why on earth would you risk it? I'm not worth it. I-I don't want more people hurt because of me. P-Please don't risk it I'm begging you not to," Lucy said as confident as she could though it kind of failed when her voice wavered and she was visibly trembling._

_"You should listen to her, people will just say your all sleeping with her too. She doesn't deserve your sympathy," A voice all too familiar to Lucy sneered from behind the group. The group growled seeing Freed and his ridiculous long green hair. Lucy visibly shivered at the sight of him._

_"You don't scare us, Freed, It'd not like you would do anything without Laxus' approval," A raven haired male from the group growled at Freed. Freed glared at him._

_"Freed...Leave Lucy alone. You shouldn't pick on her anymore," Laxus grumbled. Freed jumped at the sound of Laxus' voice._

_"But Laxus, why are you sticking up for... well that, don't tell me you fell for her 'charm' I mean, at least have standards darling," A busty female with red thin glasses, Evergreen, spat out glaring at those in the group._

_Lucy took the distraction as her chance to escape and slowly slipped out the second door of the infirmary only to be blocked by the very muscular pinkette who stood there with a proud smirk._

_"And where do you think you're going? Trying to ditch us already?" He inquired arms folded eyebrow raised._

_"I don't want Lisanna, Mira and Elfman to be harmed because they're seen with me, please let me leave," Lucy squeaked trying to beg the pinkette to let her pass._

_The pinkette took a step towards Lucy and in turn Lucy took 5 steps away only to get herself cornered between him and the door, it was very obvious she was scared as she scrunched her body close to the door, the pinkette stuck out his arm and Lucy flinched not knowing what on earth he was going to do._

_"I'm Natsu... Natsu Dragneel and those three are tougher than they look, plus you said yourself that those rumours are just that, there's no need to be afraid," Natsu grinned._

_Lucy hesitantly shook the male's hand, her sleeve covering most of her hands except for the tips of her fingers. Natsu took this chance holding tightly onto Lucy's hand and opened the door dragging Lucy back into the now silent nurse's office._

_"I found her trying to escape," Natsu grinned, several sighs of relief were heard from the crowded room._

_"Lucy, why'd you try to escape when I told you there was no escape?" The scarlet haired girl asked, curiously tilting her head slightly._

_"I told you before, you'll just end up being hurt," Lucy half yelled though she was still petrified.  
"I couldn't live with myself if Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were harmed because of me" Lucy's voice turned to a whisper._

_"Tough, you're stuck with us now," The raven haired boy said with a half-forced smile. Lucy just backed away from the male who had stepped closer to her,_

_"U-um... c-clothes" Lucy murmured turning her scarlet red face away._

_"Whaa-! When'd that happen!" The boy yelled which made the rest of the group laugh,_

_"Gray..." Lisanna sighed and facepalmed._

_Once the boy Lisanna addressed as Gray had found his clothes and put them back on they began to introduce themselves, the small bluenette and her two 'followers' spoke up first._

_"I'm Levy McGarden, it's nice to meet you Lu-chan," The bluenette said in the perkiest voice Lucy had ever heard, it made her happy._

_"I'm Jet, Levy's older brother..." The tallest of the two boys with gingerish hair said plainly._

_"I'm Droy, Levy's other older brother..." The fatter of the two males with jet black hair said. Lucy shyly waved at them._

_"I'm Erza Scarlet," The scarlet haired girl said with a smile, but the look in her eyes said 'mess with me and you're dead'. Lucy shivered at that look and made a mental note to not cross her, not that she ever would._

_"I'm Loke, it's lovely to meet you.. princess," A boy in a green coat and orange-ish hair and sunglasses said with a flirtatious look._

_"Gray Fullbuster," The raven haired boy said holding out his hand which made Lucy jump back slightly, She just gave a weak smile and stayed at quite a distance from him._

_"I think you scared her Ice bucket," Natsu said with a mocking grin._

_"I bet you scared her more ash for brains" Gray retorted, and they then began their usual insult throwing which made Lucy all looked at the blonde who used Elfman as a thing to hide behind._

_They all looked at the blonde who used Elfman as a thing to hide behind in a stunned manner as it was the first time they'd seen her smile with actual happiness filling her face._

_"Gajeel," The boy with pure red eyes and piercings all over his face stated gruffly, Lucy stayed behind Elfman trembling a little, Gajeel looked menacing._

_"LuLu... c'mon you gotta get used to them, their friends now, you can't use Elfman as a shield forever" Lisanna giggle as she pulled Lucy into a hug where Lucy visibly tensed though soon after the bell rang._

_"C'mon... you'll be late for class," Erza said softly but strictly, And that's how they became friends which completely ruined Tristan's original plan._

* * *

Tristan and Vincent were hired by Lucy's father to make Lucy's life so miserable that she'd miss her home and go back. That wasn't happening though, Lisanna, Mira and Elfman wouldn't let it happen again, not since they've finally got Lucy to open up.

**Sooo... this took fucking ages to type up... hope you like it.. sorry if its a bit long... but it was necessary hope you are enjoying...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Monday after the drunken party)_**

"Luuuuushhhyyyyy!" Natsu's voice called down the empty halls of the school to his blonde best friend. All Lucy did was sigh and carried on walking, a depressed aura surrounding her. Then Natsu's arm was slung around Lucy's shoulders.

"Natsu, I told you to stop doing that," Lucy mumbled not even making the effort to hide her depression from her best friend.

"But you said it was because you had Tristan but I was listening in and you're no longer with him, so isn't it okay for me to do this now?" Natsu Pouted.

Lucy blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from just hearing those words.

"I'm going to the library," Lucy whispered not making eye contact.

She removed Natsu's arm from her shoulders and began making her way silently towards the direction of the library, her feet not even making a sound as they touched the floor, that's when Natsu heard it, soft sobs escaping his blonde best friend. He ran up behind her and hugged her from behind and then turning her around in his arms so she faced him, well his chest.

"Luce, Don't hide if you want to cry... I'm sorry I didn't think before I said that thing about... Tristan," Natsu said softly as he held her tightly in his arms,

Lucy buried her face in Natsu's chest gripping onto his shirt crying her sweet brown eyes out in the empty school hallway, well almost empty, Tristan was watching them and even though he actually loved Lucy he had to dump her to get her home, he had to do it, that's what he's being paid for, that's what he told himself anyway. And right now he was seething in jealousy to the two best friends in the hallway not that they knew it.

"Natsu... I'm sorry I don't mean to be so hostile towards you," Lucy whimpered into the Pinkett's shirt,

"Luce, why do you always say 'sorry' as if you're saying 'sorry for existing'?" Natsu asked as he hugged Lucy tightly, he'd always wanted to know the reason.

"Because if I didn't exist a lot of people wouldn't have had to suffer," Lucy it's been a few years since Lucy had met the group Lucy hasn't shared anything much about her past or her family, the only people that know about her are the four she sort of grew up with so this intrigued Natsu.

Although it's been a few years since Lucy had met the group Lucy still hadn't shared anything much about her past or her family, the only people that know about her are the four she sort of grew up with so this intrigued Natsu.

"What do you mean Luce?" Natsu asked hugging her a little bit tighter as if to tell her to trust him.

"If I wasn't born, my mother would still be here and no one from my childhood would have been harmed and-and you wouldn't have to put up with how pathetic I am now," Lucy sobbed harder hugging Natsu as if he'd leave her.

"Luce, you're not pathetic and don't think I'm putting up with you because I have to. I put up with you because I want to be there for you, you're my best friend," Natsu mumbled into Lucy's ear as he stroked her silky smooth hair.  
Lucy sobbed for a little longer into Natsu's shirt until Lisanna walked up to them a sad smile on her face.

"Natsu~ What'd you do!" Lisanna groaned at the pinkette that she may or may not like.

"Nothing!" Natsu said innocently giving Lisanna the innocent look she simply rolled her eyes and turned to the blonde her eyes turning sympathetic.

"C'mon Lucy... I have some news for you" Lisanna said with a nervous and sad look.

Lucy reluctantly stopped hugging Natsu, she had felt so safe there in his arms, and began to walk silently with Lisanna into the girls toilets so Natsu didn't listen in.

"Mira found something out..." Lisanna began reluctantly,

"W-what is it?" Lucy asked in a hoarse voice from all her crying.

"Tristan and Vincent were hired by _him_ to make you're life miserable enough that you'd want to go back home. I'm sorry, I know this isn't the news you need right now Lu-Lu," Lisanna said sympathetically as she hugged her now crying friend as she repeated 'i'm so sorry Lu-Lu' over and over again unknowing to the pair of ears listening into their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tristan and Vincent were hired by _him_ to make your life miserable enough that you'd want to go back home. I'm sorry, I know this isn't the news you need right now Lu-Lu," Lisanna said sympathetically as she hugged her now crying friend as she repeated 'i'm so sorry Lu-Lu' over and over again.

"Why... Why did it have to be like this?" Lucy sniffled in her friend's arms trying to regain her composition.

"I don't know Lu-Lu... but I do know that we won't desert you, what do you want to do? I mean, you could confront the assholes if you wanted," Lisanna asked rubbing Lucy's back softly as the blonde started pulling herself together.

"I'm going to go back to that wretched home to give him a piece of my mind. He can mess with me how ever he likes I won't change my mind even if I'm beaten, but I will not tolerate him messing with yours and my feelings!" Lucy spoke proudly as she wiped away her tears, her eyes ha mixed feelings of anger, sadness and apology.

"No you can't! If you go in you won't get back out and I don't even want to think let alone know what he'd do to you this time, he's probably even doubled his security! Mira would also forbid it, you can't leave us again LuLu" Lisanna said as her voice wavered at the thought of Lucy's 'punishment'

"Lisanna, How do you not hate me yet? I mean you've had the worst of everything he has dished out, out of anyone that he knows is close to me, and yet you still don't blame me, why?! You should just hate my guts for even existing" Lucy half yelled half sobbed.

"Because it's not _your_ fault. I know better than anyone one that you're nothing like you're father, he's cold distant and will do anything to get what he wants, and he only does this to you because he blames you for what happened back then, You are kind, patient and will help a friend in need a-and you're the only one who was nice to me other than my family when I was little, so there's no way I could hate you!" Lisanna said softly her voice wavering as she teared up slightly as she spoke.

Lisanna's words hit Lucy like a ton of bricks had come crashing down, as Lucy looked Lisanna in her eyes she noticed how they told a different story they held a fear and sadness as she looked at the blonde.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry... I'm going back! You all risked everything for me, you're friends, popularity, your peaceful school life, everything that means so much to a high school student! He is _not_ getting away with it this time, he's done ruining everyone's lives!" Lucy spoke determinedly as her bangs covered her eyes casting a shadow upon them.

Lucy's eyes where filled with a look of pure hatred as she walked out of the girls toilets. She walked down the now slightly busy school halls to the head masters office, to master Makarove.

"Sir, I apologise but I must leave school due to a few... family issues" Lucy spoke to Makarov in a quiet but determined tone, not daring look at him directly.

"Lucy... I know it's not _just_ family issues my child, I know this as a certain big-eared friend of yours has told me everything, I would like to advise against it if what I've heard is true," The small old headmaster Makarov spoke kindly towards the blonde as if she were his own child.

Natsu stood just outside the doorway behind Lucy, out of breath but grinning since he got there a long time before the blonde as he heard the entirety of Lucy and Lisanna's conversation.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this, he's hurt too many of my friends already. _If I_ come back would I be allowed re-entry into the school with everyone?" Lucy asked emphasising the 'if' because it was highly unlikely she'd come back without guards following her left, right and centre.  
Lucy stared at the floor, the room was silent for a few seconds before Makarov tried to speak.

"Lu-" Makarov was interrupted by a large crash, Makarov glared at the innocent looking Natsu, thinking it was the pinkette messing around, but Lucy knew it wasn't her pink haired best friend, she knew all too well it wasn't him though she had really wished it was.

All of a sudden Lucy's anger began to build up all at once as her father's personal guards crashed through the headmaster's doors breaking them off their hinges she let every little bit of her anger flow out into two words.

"FUCK OFF!" Lucy screamed at the guards who seemed a little scared for a second but more shocked than anything to see the usual scared and quiet Lucy yelling, swearing and looking as though she could scare the crap out of a dragon-Erza's influence is what Natsu and the others who had looked in thought simultaneously- the guards hadn't seen this side of Lucy since she was ten and ran away the first time.

"Lady Lucy the master wants you home..." A bald guy who is very tough looking with no emotion whatsoever on his face said.

He was the strongest of the Lamia scale guards, Lucy absolutely hated him because he had no feelings what so ever, or didn't show any anyway. He was also Lucy's father's favourite and personal guard meaning if he was here it meant her father was sure to be here somewhere.

"No! I will never go back to that place even if my life was threatened! I refuse to listen to anything he has to say regarding everything he has done to me and my friends! Stop trashing my home and leave my family alone!" Lucy growled at the men glaring at them, a glare that rivalled that of Erza's. Jura visibly shivered at the glare that looked as if she were about to kill. **(Yeah, I know this is probably impossible but if her glare rivalled Erza's its got to be pretty scary)**

"Lucy, don't make it harder than it has to be," another man said, though he wasn't from the Lamia scale guards no.. he was from the celestial guards, they're sneaky like ninja's...and this one was in a suit, and he had shades on indoors, Lucy knew exactly who he was and a cold sweat began to fall down the back of her neck.

"Capricorn," Lucy glared at the goat faced man at which the man didn't even flinch, which surprised everyone, even the emotionless tool Jura.

There was a second of silence until Capricorn picked Lucy up and placed her over his shoulder, Lucy did not like that idea and kicked the goat faced man in the jaw which in turn made him drop her, thankfully Natsu caught her before her head hit the floor which was really fast, even for Natsu. Lucy ran out of the building as Natsu put her down, she had Natsu and a few of the 'gang' on her tail calling after her and then the guards chasing after them all, the group by now had given up so Lucy ran round a corner she almost got away from the guards, that was until she ran into someone she had not seen in years, nor had she wanted to see

"S-Sting..." Lucy breathed as the well-built blonde stood arms crossed in front of her. His narcissistic smile aimed down at her.

"Nice to see you too blondie," he stated sarcastically with a mischievous glint in his eye which terrified Lucy '

'_well, shit' _is all Lucy could think as she looked at the sabertooth member in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy stared at the tall blonde guy in horror for a while.

"Sting! Grab her!" Jura's voice bellowed from behind, with that Lucy snapped out of her trance of horror, Lucy let out an earsplitting screamed and made a run for it.

"Shit!" Lucy heard Sting curse from behind her,

She turned her head and saw him text someone, fear coursed through her as she ran to find a hiding place.

By now Lucy had found a large tree that was just large enough for her to crouch behind so that she was out of sight, though her breathing was heavy from running but she was sure she was safe as she was far from the school building.

"Miss. Lucy,"A black haired boy with piercing red eyes much like those of Gajeels spoke from the shaded area the tree provided.

"R-Rogue...get away from me, don't come near me," Lucy whimpered falling back onto her butt, her previous confidence shattered by fear of the red-eyed boy.

That's when she heard Lisanna's scream, Lucy's head swung in the direction of her scream where she saw her father stood in front of Lisanna glaring down at her, without a second thought or the chance for her fear to take over her Lucy ran as fast as she could and stood between Lisanna and her father, Lucy was facing her father arms out covering Lisanna. Her eyes full of fury as she stared at her father, Lucy could feel her legs shaking in fear but she ignored it and stood strong to protect her friend. Lisanna looked completely stunned to see Lucy stood strongly in front of her father.

"Lucy... you... came to protect me?" Lisanna whispered fear making her voice tremble, tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes.

"Why wouldn't I come to protect you? He can do what ever he the hell he wants to me, but I will_ never_ let him get away with hurting my friends, especially not you. He is not getting away with hurting or scaring you ever again!" Lucy spat towards her father, glaring at the man in front of her.

"I told you she wouldn't run away and leave us here to fight for ourselves like you would, _Jude,_" Lisanna growled at Lucy's father as she tried to glare at him.

Soon enough Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Mira, Erza, Levy and Makarov were next to them, ready to defend Lisanna and Lucy if needed,

"This bunny girls old man? He ain't that much of a scary guy, 'm sure yer just over reactin'," Gajeel said nonchalantly, Levy elbowed him in his side to which he glared at her.

"Seems like you've made a few friends here, _Lucy," _Jude's voice was cold and his eyes emotionless.

"Yes, they gave me the strength to stand up for myself again," Lucy said hatred filling her eyes,

"Must be a pity, to be friends with such a rich, privileged, _child," _Jude's voice was full of venom, Lucy had heard these words in this tone many times before and what happens after isn't a pretty sight, and Lucy couldn't bare it to happen again.

"Father! I-I'll come home with you, B-but only on one condition. That condition is that you have to leave this school and all its pupils alone, they do not deserve the pain you plan to give them. T-They where just unfortunate enough to know me is all, they won't interfere," Lucy said calmly, she tried to stay as calm as she could despite hearing the reactions of those behind her.

She knew her father would agree to her terms since he needed her home if he didn't then he wouldn't be here right now, he hadn't cared about her disappearance until his business began to suffering. He wanted her home so he could marry her off to Sting Eucliffe as the Sabertooth business proposed to join the Heartfelia's business but only if they had a legal attachment such as marriage. Which, in Lucy's opinion, was the dumbest idea ever.

"Fine... I'll leave your _friends _alone, just come home, It's so lonely without you there," Jude spoke with a softer tone feigning worry. His face had worry written all over it, though you could tell it was fake as soon as you looked at his coal black eyes alight with rage.

Lucy nodded and turned to face her friends with a smile, one that filled their hearts with sadness.

"I guess this is goodbye for a while," Lucy spoke softly her voice laced with sadness and regret, she kept her smile on her face no matter how much she wanted to cry, she would not cry with her father behind her.

Sting now stood next to her, his arm draped over her shoulder making her tense but her smile did not waver. No-one could speak as their blonde friend retreated to the large black car that was awaiting them, Lucy waved to the dumbfounded group fighting all her tears,

"Goodbye, forever," Lucy whispered and began getting into the car only to be stopped by and extremely pissed looking Natsu.

"I won't let you-" He began angrily. Lucy's heart leapt as he stared at her angrily and she looked away feeling guilty knowing he heard what she had said.

"I won't let you go back without a fight. I hear everything remember. I know what your dick of a father has planned to do with this dumb ass blonde that seems to think you're a leaning post and there's no way I'm letting it happen! I refuse to hand over _my_ Luce!" He growled. Lucy fought the tears but to no avail.

Lucy tried so hard to keep her tears from falling, she refused to show weakness in front of her father but Natsu's words pushed her over the edge and the tears came pouring down.

"Natsu... just forget me, it's best if you do, p-please don't make this harder than it already is for me," Lucy sobbed refusing to face anyone.

She was then suddenly hugged by Lisanna who was joined by Mira and Levy,

"I don't want you to go Lu-Lu!" she cried, Lucy could feel the tears of the three girls on her as they hugged her tightly

"humph, girls..." Sting grumbled as he was shoved out of the way,

This earned him a hit to the back of his head, which actually kinda hurt, he turned to look who'd dare hit him to see Lisanna glaring at him which surprised him.

"Whats the matter Sting lost your confidence," Lisanna spat out his name as if it were poison in her mouth.

"I'm surprised a wimp like you is saying that to someone as strong as me," Sting glared which, earned him another hit on the head.

"I am not a wimp you big sabertooth ass hat!" Lisanna Yelled.

Everyone nodded and glared at the blonde who'd just smirked at her outburst. It wasn't the best idea to irritate Lisanna the way she is now.

"Ouch, what happened to that sweet, little, shy, innocent wimp who wouldn't hurt a fly?" Sting Teased which riled Lisanna up even more

"She died when Lucy left the first time, I had to fend for myself and protect myself when she left, you're exactly the same arrogant ass you were back then," Lisanna glared at Sting but she soon turned around and hugged Lucy tightly as said in the softest voice "Please don't leave again Lu-Lu... Nothings ever the same without you,"

"What happened to all your confidence Little Lis," Sting grumbled getting annoyed at the small white haired girls change in tone.

"Would you just piss off you arrogant bastard and leave Lu-Lu alone! We've had enough of your horrid teasing and your mean jokes you've done it since we were little! Why can't you just leave Lulu here?!" Lisanna screamed toward the blonde boy.

The group turned to focus on the blonde boy who was staring daggers at the white haired girl who was still hugging a trembling Lucy who looked quite shocked at her friend.

"You remember me?" Sting asked quietly, he wasn't sure if she'd completely remembered him or mistook him for her older sisters friend Laxus,

"You haven't exactly changed much from your arrogant ass hole of yourself. It's kind of hard to forget someone who bullied you for four years," Lisanna stated in a 'matter of fact' tone her glare soften slightly but it turned sad instead of nostalgic,

"Lis, Y-you actually remember him" Lucy squeaked terrified.

"Yeah... and there was another one who I remember, he was shy and quiet and was always hiding in the shadows or stuck to Stings side what was his name? R-R-R-Rambo? R-R-Rogue?" Lisanna said trying to remember the name of Sting's sidekick.

It was then that the dark haired boy poked his head out from behind the nearby tree looking rather irritated.

"I'm not shy, You're all just dumb... so annoyingly dumb." The boy stated in a gruff monotone before his head disappeared back behind the tree again,

Lisanna seethed with anger at him calling her dumb, which made Lucy giggle slightly, she'd miss these friends she'd made, she'd miss them so very much.


	7. Chapter 7

"Enough with the girly touchy feely good-bye, get it the fucking car!" Lucy's father yelled anger and impatience clear in his tone.

Lucy broke free of Lisanna's tightened hug but not before she had quickly and discreetly stuffed a note into Lisanna's quivering hand. Lucy then ran to the car and got in silently and winked at her friends before the tinted black window went up as the car began driving away.

* * *

The car was silent for a second as they drove Lucy looking out the window avoiding any eye contact with those in the car and then her father spoke up.

"Why'd you run away? You had a perfect life in the mansion, Lucy," He asked softly, he seemed genuinely hurt by the fact that she had run off and tried to avoid his grasp on many occasions. He doesn't mean to hurt his daughter, but she looks and acts so much like her mother

Jude Heartfelia was, in fact, hurt by the fact that his daughter seemed to despise him, he doesn't mean to nor does he want to hurt his daughter, but she looks and acts so much like her mother it was hard for him to accept the fact that his wife was gone and left behind a smaller version of herself.

"I wanted to know what a normal high school life would be like, what a _normal _life is like. I wanted to see my childhood friends you took me from one last time before I'm married off to a man I despise. I wanted to see if I could find someone I could love and someone who could love me for who I am and not your money," Lucy mumbled, Sting usually would have taken offence but this time he shrugged it off.

Sting usually would have taken offence to her saying she despised him but this time he shrugged it off.

"And did you? Find someone who would love you for you?" Jude asked looking directly at his daughter preparing himself for her answer.

Lucy stayed silent for a short while thinking over her years in Fairy Tail and one face continuously popped into her head and his voice began to echo in her mind.

"no," Was Lucy's half hearted reply,

"Lisanna, Mira and Elfman sure have changed quite a bit," Sting said trying to change the was out of the blue and it shocked his blonde fiance a little but she

To Lucy, this was out of the blue and it shocked her a little but she smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm glad Lis is okay, and I'm glad she can stand up for herself, i was really worried about her" Lucy said with a kind caring and genuine smile, Jude and Sting hadn't seen her smile in such a way since she was separated from her small group when she was little, But they suppose the were the ones to help her through her mother's death.

* * *

Lisanna dropped to her knee's tears flowing from her eyes as she gripped the note in her hand.

"Lisanna!" Mira exclaimed as she ran and held her little sister tightly,

Lisanna had only broken down like this once before and that was when Lucy had left the first time. It was heart-wrenching to see her strong-willed, independent sister broken down in tears in the absence of the blonde after so many years had passed where she'd only shed a few tears. It hurt the entire group to see her like this.

"She-she's not coming back u-until after she's married h-him. Th-that shitty father of hers is m-marrying her off for his companies benefit and we can't even do anything a-about it," Lisanna bawled hugging the piece of paper to her chest trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths though it seemed to make her sobbing froze in shock and anger as they heard Lisanna's words

Everyone froze in shock and anger as they heard Lisanna's words. Anger erupted from the pink haired delinquent as he stood closest to Lisanna his bangs darkening his face, he clenched his fists, fire burning in his eyes as he glared at the ground for a while as if he were actually thinking.

"FUCK THAT! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING _MY LUCE_ MARRY THAT JACKASS THAT SEEMS TO THINK SHE'S A POST!" Natsu yelled as he began kicking lampposts and punching trees venting his anger out on them yelling random curse words and insults at them.

Eventually, after a couple of hits from Erza, Natsu calmed down and became reasonable again though anger was still evident in his eyes and a deathly aura had surrounded him making a few students, who, had decided to check what the commotion was about, stepped away from him.

Lisanna, finally calm, stood from the ground holding the crumpled piece of paper in her hand still, silence had fallen over everyone as they contemplated what their next move should be. Lisanna lifted up her face to show everyone a determined stare, even though her cheeks were stained with tears.

"She invited us to the wedding," Lisanna whispered, as she stared at everyone, a few tears still spilt from her eyes as she looked at the large group of teens.

"What?!" The group exclaimed in confusion,

It was as if she were just asking them to crash the wedding, Lisanna smirked evilly as her face darkened scaring a few of the group, that darkened smirk meant she had a scheme and it would probably make someone hate the school, though they were used to that by now.

"Let's get planning guys, we've got a wedding to crash," Lisanna spoke darkly cackling slightly

"That's what we're talking about!" The group cheered.

They seemed fond the idea of ruining things for people they disliked, as the rest of the group formed a small huddle Natsu walked up to Lisanna and gave her a bear hug swinging her a little making her scream slightly out of shock.

"I love your evil mind sometimes," He grinned as he held her in his arms. Lisanna, not happy with his choice of words or actions just hit the back of his head with a slight glare,

"Put me down right now you pink haired idiot!" She yelled,

The words he spoke would have made her blush only a few days ago but ever since seeing Sting again, she had started to wonder if she still loved Natsu. ' I guess... I guess I only like you as a friend now Natsu...I wonder since when I started to feel that way?' Lisanna thought before shaking her head slightly to put the thought to the side as she began revealing her plan to the others.  
They had two days to get everything ready so they could successfully crash the wedding. **(It's really bad I keep singing 'Im glad I crashed the wedding' whenever I write the words crash the wedding)**

* * *

_*Two days Later*_

**(Bet you read that in sponge-bobs narrators voice XD because I definitely did)**

Lucy was sat in the pure white limo in an elegant white dress, something she wished to rip off, she sat thinking of all her great memories from the past years she has been in Fairy Tail, tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought she'd never be able to look them in the eyes again. Images of Natsu's cheeky yet signature grin flashed through her mind as she thought of what she'd miss most.

"Lucy I-I'm sorry, I know I'm pushing you and I've been such a horrible father since your mother died." Lucy's father said softly as he sat across from her, more tears built up in Lucy's eyes, she ignored her sadness and smiled as best she could at her father.

"It's alright this'll save the family right? I'm sorry I ran away and was unreasonable, I understand how important this is, I just wanted to know what a normal life would be like," Lucy said higher pitched than usual, it was evident to her father that she didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

I should probably explain, shouldn't I? You see, Lucy's family is very powerful like could control the entire town with money powerful, but it's not because her Father owns a railway or at all, no Lucy's family is a Mafia, That's right, Sweet, kind, generous, happy innocent little Lucy is a part of a mafia family and a very powerful one at that.  
Her father loves her a little too much and he's overbearingly overprotective of his little girl, though he comes across as an uncaring, mean, horrid man but, that is only because of his wife, Lucy's mother, Layla died while saving her only child from Phantom Lord. a really evil mafia who will kill anyone for power and are incidentally still after the blonde beauty to make her marry into their mafia for the Hearfelia power. The horrid things he did to Lisanna and Lucy are understandable as they almost went into Phantom Lords trap 15 times, repeatedly, and Jude thought Lisanna a spy and punished her more that he should have instead of Lucy as it was her who lead them into the dumb trap, Lucy did have a small punishment for running away but it wasn't as horrendous as what he did to Lisanna, so there are many many misunderstandings in the past for the two friends, the both of them ever since he had put Lisanna in the dungeon thought he was a cruel bastard but that was only half true.

Anyway, lets get on with the wedding, maybe.

They had finally arrived at the large Kardia Cathedral, Lucy got out the Limo refusing to look anyone in the eye, she was still denying her body the right to cry, it took her favourite maid hours to apply her makeup since she had cried herself to sleep. She knew she had to do this, for the family she loves, For Taurus, Scorpio, Aquarius, Leo, Aries, Virgo, Cancer, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Gemini, King, Her father, Her mother and for everyone she loves. She can't and she won't let her feelings get in the way of her family finding happiness and safety, nothing can stop her. Not now, not ever. If she had to sacrifice her freedom to keep those she loved safe from the hell Phantom Lord would ensue, then that is what she planned to do.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Normal POV**_

"Lucy... you know you don't have to do this," A tall goat like man in a suit and sunglasses said as he and the others walked Lucy into the church fully aware that Phantom would try and attack today as this marriage would surely mess up their plan.

"Yes, I do. It'll save the family and keep you all happy so I have to do it. I have to keep you all safe," Lucy said as she still denied her body the right to cry.

The goat like man just sighed.

"If you're worried for our happiness ms Lucy, it's with you, we're happy if you're happy, It is our job to protect you, Nothing'll change if you marry _Sting, _Moo" A big bulky guy who carried a huge axe on his back spoke calmly.

All of her family wanted to tell her to back out, to tell her she can't do it. Lucy herself wanted to tell them she couldn't do it, to tell everyone she hates Sting so much she'd happily give her life to Phantom lord to stay as far away as she could from Sting.

"Taurus, Capricorn, I can't back out unless he wants to back out, his family has a lot more powerful than us, If i leave his at the alter who knows what will happen," Lucy spoke sotly but stayed as confident as she possibly could, though she wished her friends were here with her to keep her strong. A hand was placed on Lucy's shoulder making Lucy jump and turn around and was shocked to see the usually unemotional Rogue stood there looking sorrowful.

A hand was placed on Lucy's shoulder making Lucy jump and turn around and was shocked to see the usually unemotional Rogue stood there looking sorrowful which was slightly shocking to her.

"Sting wants to talk to you," He said in his usual monotone,

Lucy desperately tried to hide the joyousness this news had brought her, if Sting wanted to talk to her it must mean he wants to call it off, Lucy nodded slightly and followed Rogue to where Sting was.

"You wanted to see me Eucliffe?" Lucy asked, she always called him that, to say he despised being called by his last name was an understatement. But surprisingly this time he ignored it since the matter at hand was very important.

"Do you want to call this off? Because I've had feelings for someone else for a really long time and yet I thought I'd left them in the past" Sting said... well rather he blurted it out awkwardly, Lucy just hugged him.

"Yes, yes, thank god yes" Lucy breathed as she hugged him.

That's when a pink-haired nutcase and a short white haired beauty burst in, literally almost breaking the door.

"Luce! I can't allow you to marry him!" The pink-haired Nutter stated looking rather annoyed. Lucy ran to them and engulfed them in a big tight hug.

"Natsu! Lisanna!" She cried, she was so happy they actually came to stop her, that they cared, she was so unbelievably happy.

"Lissy! Great to see you, but you really didn't need to come and crash the wedding. We just called it off," Sting said, a little shocked they came to crash the wedding.

"Couldn't let them have the glory could you Sting...Not even for a few minutes," Lucy pouted a little but she held Natsu and Lisanna tightly." Thank you" she whispered. Then 3 females ran in the room their gowns torn as sweat dripped down their face and worry was in their eyes,

"Aquarius? Virgo? Aries? What's going on?" Lucy said stepping away from Natsu and Lisanna.

"Phantom Lord," Is all Virgo Said before the three of them dragged Lucy away as she tried to fight against them to take someone with her.

* * *

By now Lucy had been taken to Fairy Hills, it was the only safe place that phantom couldn't get to for a while,

"Lucy stay here," Aquarius growled as she glared at her blonde employer, Lucy gulped under her glare and nodded.  
Levy was already in Fairy Hills with Wendy awaiting the others to return with Lucy since they don't like to be a part of brawls.  
So when they saw Lucy and three strange females coming up the path they ran outside, to greet them.

"Lu-chan/Lucy-san" They yelled and hugged the blonde.

"P-p-Phantom L-Lord"Lucy Squeaked. Levy and Wendy knew about Phantom Lord and Levy went and called all the girls back to the dorms to listen to what Lucy had to say about it. After Lucy had explained why Phantom had attacked a few boys came running in with horrible news.

"The schools been a-a-attacked," Gray said out of breath gasping for air. Lucy just burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault" She repeated as she sobbed into Levy, Little did they know 'Team Shadowgear' would be the next target...


	9. Chapter 9

The group of guys were confused...How was this attack their beautiful blondes fault?

How was this attack their beautiful blondes fault?

"Lucy...don't blame yourself for what phantom did it's no-" Gray was cut off by Lucy yelling

"It is my fault! If I never came here, If I never tried to have a normal life then they wouldn't have attacked Fairy Tail!" she knew _something _like this would happen again, and she couldn't stop it. My God, she wished she could but she had no power. She could only cry and do nothing... and she despised it.

"What're ya talking about Luce?" Natsu asked as he tried to comfort the blonde, she moved away, fists clenched as she shook in anger. Nobody knew, nobody was meant to find out.

"Phantom are after me to do what they did to my mother," Lucy yelled, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Lucy?"Lisanna was a little frightened of this Lucy...She was just like the Lucy she used to know. The one who could take down her older brother and Laxus, she was terrifying.

"They-They want to kill me... just like they killed her"Lucy's voice was now back to a whisper, her sobs took over and she huddled up closer to herself,

That's when headmaster Makarov walked in between the crowd.

"Listen up brats" he began "No one is to run off on their own. Everyone _has_ to be in groups encase the enemy attacks!"

"Luce, they won't get you, I promise you they won't, " Natsu said his voice deep and serious, his eyes looked like they were on fire as he looked at her.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she didn't deserve their protection she didn't deserve their kindness or their friendship and trust. She didn't understand how they couldn't see she was the thing endangering them. She ran out of Fairy Hills, stupid idea because _Aquarius _told her to stay put but she wanted this to end and end right now. Lucy ran and hid since literally, everyone ran after her, they had split up into groups to find her. But Lucy knew places they didn't. She ran to the edge of Magnolia where she had found a small cave. She huddled up small in the darkest part of the cave digging her nails into her skin. She was so angry with herself, she couldn't do anything right.

"why me...?" Lucy mumbled to herself. She stood up and began punching the wall, that was until a familiar warm hand stopped her. She growled at the hand that prevented her from punching the wall.

"Hey! Don't growl at me Luce" The childish voice rang through her ears. It was dark so Natsu couldn't see she was still crying.

"Natsu, let go of my wrists" Lucy growled which covered up her wavering voice. His grip tightened and she was pulled into his warm embrace. didn't like it, she kept wriggling and punching him.

"Luce, gramps told us NOT to run off on our own and you, their main freaking target run off and worry everyone to death" Natsu yelled, usually Lucy would be shocked, but she just yelled back.

"Then would you just forget about me! Act as if I never even became a part of your school! Go back to your normal life without me in it!" her scream seemed to silence him, but only fo a few seconds.

"Never" were his only words as he pulled her closer,

Natsu's words just seemed to anger Lucy more but she was only getting angrier at herself.

"How can you stand me huh?_ I'm_ the reason your in danger, _I'm_ the reason our home was destroyed, _I'm_ the reason why my mother's DEAD!" Lucy screeched and sobbed at the same time. She didn't understand. It's all her fault but they never blamed her, not even for a second, Why?

"Luce... You're coming home whether you like it or not! Everyone's worried and they have something to say to you," Natsu said before he shoved her over his shoulder in a fire mans lift, she didn't resist this time, it was pointless to resist something she can't escape. She knew that all too well.


	10. Chapter 10

When Natsu finally got back with the silent, limp Lucy he could tell she was either sleeping or in very deep thought.

"Natsu! Thank God you found her her!Come Quickly! Levy, Jet and Droy have been attacked!" Lisanna shouted from the door of the infirmary. Lucy tensed up and began to struggle.

"Natsu put me down, put me down now! I have to see if Levy's okay!" Lucy said as she squirmed in the fireman's lift. Natsu hesitantly put her down and as soon as her feet touched the floor she ran as fast as she could to the infirmary. Once she entered the door she had to dodge an 'iron fist' from Gajeel.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S IN THIS STATE!" He growled at the blonde who threw a punch back at him,

"I KNOW! DON'T YOU THINK I'D ALREADY KNOW THIS!" Lucy screamed. She stormed past Gajeel, who was now holding his bleeding nose glaring daggers at Lucy. As soon as she saw Levy all burnt up and bruised and unconscious she burst out into tears.

"I'm so sorry, It's all my fault Levy, I'm so sorry," Lucy repeated over and over again as she help Levy's hand,

"Luce, It's not your fault, you should just ignore Metal head," Natsu said as he glared at the still stunned holding his bleeding nose Gajeel.

"Stop saying that when it's a lie!" Lucy cried as a dark aura grew around her scaring mainly everyone in the room especially the Strauss siblings as they knew that aura too well,  
" Phantoms gonna pay for hurting one of my best friends!" Lucy growled storming out of the infirmary. Natsu began to run after her before Lisanna stopped him, her bangs covering her puffy red eyes.

"Natsu... I wouldn't go near her right now. She'd do worse to you than Phantom did to Levy, Jet an Droy" Lisanna said tears appearing in her eyes again. There were a few mumbles from Gajeel and Gray 'there's no way Bunny girl can do worse that this bloody nose bleed' And ' pfft she cant even beat Lisanna in a fight'

"But she's their target!" Natsu yelled.

"Leave her!" Mira yelled back which shocked everyone, she hardly ever raised her voice.

"But Mira-" Natsu was cut off

"Natsu! Lisanna, Elfman and I have seen what she can do in that state! DO NOT FOLLOW HER! Wait until she's come back to her senses" Mira yelled. Natsu went and sulked in a corner mumbling something about 'scary demon Mira' Everyone looked at the three siblings for answers.

Natsu went and sulked in a corner mumbling something about 'scary demon Mira' Everyone looked at the three siblings for answers.

"Explain" Erza demanded with her arms folded and her face deadly serious. The siblings shared a glance, nod and sigh...

**_*15 minutes later*  
_**_(Again with the sponge-bob nerator)_

"Holy shit!" Gajeel exclaimed everyones eyes where like saucers after the siblings explanation.

"Sh-She did that!" Gray stuttered obviously terrified. the siblings nodded. they waited for their pink haired friend to say something stupid but everything was in silence.

"Shit!"Erza said as she noticed the hot headed idiot was missing.

"Well... Rest in peace flame brain" Gray said with a smirk which earned him a hit on the head.

"C'mon, Flame brain can look after himself, Lets go take this fight to Phantom," Gajeel said as everyone left the infirmary with a very dark aura around them.

_***Meanwhile at phantoms hide out***_

"So little _Heartfilia_" The head of Phantoms mafia and High school spat.

"Oh, it's only you Jose, I would have thought it'd be someone more intimidating to be able to capture me in that state," Lucy growled as she began to wriggle.

"Oh come off it little _fairy _your trying not to cry like a baby right now" Jose taunted.

"Well, you managed to grab me, I'll give you that but you're not going to keep me long enough to kill me." Lucy said, she was strangely full of confidence, which was probably from all the rage she felt toward this man. Lucy stood up and her legs and arms where untied which shocked Jose, Lucy smirked as she swung her leg and hit Jose in his 'crown jewels'. She ran to the window which had a small balcony with no railing and swore loudly as she saw how far up she was.

"5 Stories up, what you going to to do now you little whore!" Jose growled while his face was contorted in pain. Lucy snickered. She then began climbing down the drain pipe mumbling something about her panties showing, she was halfway down when the pipe began to come away from the building, she looked up and saw a figure pulling the pipe away from the building. With a small nervous squeak she climbed down quicker only to slip and fall. Lucy closed her eyes that had tears beginning to appear and blinked them away. She took a deep breath.

"NATSU!" She screamed at the top of her voice and just before she hit the ground two warm, strong, muscly arms caught her Lucy opened her eyes cautiously to see the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"I thought I told you to stop running off on your own Luce," He said with his signature cheeky smile, He was suddenly hugged tightly by the blonde he just saved.

"Didn't Mira-nii tell you why not to come after me when I'm like how I was?" She whispered, Afraid of his answer. Natsu relaxed and hugged her back gently as he stroked her hair.

"We all have our different personalities that come out in different situations but I know this Lucy wouldn't harm a fly unless it messed with her friends," Natsu chuckled, Lucy buried her face into Natsu's chest as she began to cry, but cry with happiness not sadness.

"C'mon Luce, Lets get you home," Natsu said as he put the blonde on his back and began the walk or should I say the jog back to the school where Levy, Jet, Droy and Lisanna where waiting patiently.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lisanna calm down, Lucy's got Natsu with her, she's fine," Sting said making the pacing white haired girl jump.

"Sting!Don't do that!" Lisanna yelled as she crossed her arms irritably.

"Don't do what? I just made you realize my presence since you didn't notice me walk in here half an hour ago" Sting huffed, Lisanna couldn't help but giggle at him and his child-like behavior

"You act just like a child sometimes." Lisanna giggled. "You havent changed one bit from the arrogant little brat that always picked on me have you, Sting," Lisanna sighed a little.

"But you love it" Sting sang in a rather sexy way making Lisanna blush and blush a lot.

"A-As if!" Lisanna yelled trying to get out of her flustered state.

Suddenly Sting was behind her and he snaked his arms around Lisanna's waist and placed his head on her shoulder making her freeze to the spot.

"Don't lie, Lissy," Stings whisper was soft and old Lisanna would have literally melted but it was different now,

The old Lisanna would have literally melted but it was different now, _she _was different now, Sting knew she would snap out of her frozen state in a few seconds so, he took his chance. He turned her around in his arms and kissed her softly on her lips making Lisanna's eyes widen in shock. Sting pulled back breaking the kiss and stepped back just enough so she couldn't hit him in his crown jewels or punch him straight in the face. Lisanna's face was bright red. She stood there in shock and stared at the embarrassed blonde in front of her. She was happy but she wouldn't allow herself to show it. She refused to let love take over her again, that's easier said than done.

"I... Should probably explain," Sting said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Lisanna just nodded not trusting her voice or herself to say the right words.

"Well...since we were kids I've liked you, that's why I tormented you so much. When Lucy left I knew you'd change from your adorable helpless state so I left too. I thought I'd forgotten those feelings, until I saw you the other day shouting at us, not wanting her to leave again. My feelings sort of increased seeing you, strong willed, it's why I agreed to stop the wedding with Lucy. I know you don't want to love again because of what _Vincent_ did to you but I'm different and... well... Lisanna I love you!" Sting rambled and bashfully blurted out the last part. Lisanna couldn't contain her happiness.

"I-I think I love you too sting..." Lisanna said as tears began to form as flashes of images of Vincent and Minerva making out flooded her mind once again. "But I can't" She whispered as tears began to fall. Lisanna was pulled into a tight embrace as she cried into Sting's chest. Sting really wanted to kill him, that dumb imbecilic ass hat... _Vincent, _he will pay. He made her cry and he was going to pay!


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys, sorry for not updating, new devlopment in my life... I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! mind= blown. i'm not even sure if im awake yet! anywho... what did you think of the stili hmm?!**

_**Last time ^.^**_

_"I-I think i love you too sting..." Lisanna said as tears began to form as floshes of images of Vincent and Minerva making out flodded her mind. "But I can't" She whispered as tears began to fall. Lisanna was pulled into a tight really wnated to kill him... __Vincent__. He made her cry and he was going to pay!_

While Sting was thinking of ways to kill Vincent, Lisanna thought of ways to run away and hide, she may look tough but inside, deep deep inside she was still Lisanna, the wimpy little girl... who has always liked Sting.

"S-Sting" She squeaked and grabbed his shit as he began to walk out the room, her head was down and her feelings decided to pop up like 'heyyyy, you like him... baiiii' all of a sudden and, she was happy but terrified.

"Whats wrong Lisanna?" he turned and saw her trembling figure, he knew she was broken but not this broken, he pulled her into a hug.

"The day you came for Lucy, the day you saw me screaming at you to leave her with us, i.. i realised what i felt for you, no how i feel for you, the thing is.. when you where tormenting me and Lucy as children i always admired how you can be so full of yourself ad confident but even though you could be a complete cunt towards me you were also really kind sometimes, and when you were kind i could see this little twinkle in your eyes that could make me never bring myself to hate you and, i really really like you" Lisanna rambled using weird hand movements and making sting grin widely. Lisanna suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers again, this time she kissed back with no hessitation... and that is when the soul person Sting vowed, in his head, that he would kill storms in.

"get off her!" he yells and pulls sting off of Lisanna standing arms folded infront of Lisanna. All that was heard was a low growl come from sting, but before he could do anything Vincents face contorted in pain Sting didnt have to wait long to figure out why when he saw the guy hold his private area.

"You cheat on me and then have the _audacity _to do that?!" Lisanna squealed, she was furious, sad and relived. Furious because Vincent decided to act as if nothing had happened, sad because he was bringing back memories, sad memories, but she was relived that Sting seemed to want to laugh and hadnt ran away.

" High five girlie, i would have done much worse" Sting smiled and went to hug her again only to be interrupted by a recovered Vincent who grabbed Lisanna by the arm and pulled her close to him trying to forcefully kiss her, Lisanna struggled to get away only to get his filthy lips on hers once again, tears began to form in her eyes as she was held in place for a few seconds until she was forcfuly pulled away by Sting.

"Leave her alone! Stop making the girl i love cry! your a sorry excuse for a human being!" Sting yelled keeping Lisanna's shaking form behind him.

"l-lisanna?" Levy's voice whispered, she seemed weak, so very weak.

"Levy! Thank god!" Lisanna yelled and ran to the small bluenette

"What happened?!" Sting asked forgetting about the stunned Vincent,

"Well, we were looking for Lucy..."

**dont kill meeeee**


	13. Chapter 13

**yo, it's been a while, anyway things have happened and i really didnt want to carry this story on for a while but now i'm over stuff and i have re-read over it i have decided o try and fix stuff, this chapter is probably going to be shit but just try to enjoy, and i'm sorry if its confusing.**

_**Flashback**_

"Luuuuccyyyyyy! Where are you?!" Droy yelled out he was rather panicked, he didnt want anything to happen to his sisters best friend.

"LUUUUU-CHAAANNNN!" Levy screeched in fear and worry, so close to tears. She was afraid, she didnt want to lose Lucy, her best friend. though she knew Lucy felt responsible for things but. she knew. she had always known who Lucy was. She was the smartest girl in the class and she stumbled upon a book on Lucy one day.

"Luuucyy!" Other voices in the distance of everyone else was heard so they knew they weren't too far away from the others.

"Levy, lets check caves on the edge of magnolia, i doubt she'd be in the town. C'mon, dont be too sad, i'm sure if Gajeel-" Jet was sience when flames were engulfing all three of them, eventually everything went black but Levy was the last to black out, her brothers arent good with pain and fainted first but Levy wished she fainted first because she saw their attacker for a breif moment... she had seen him before, he was a friend of Gajeels, totomaru, he was a piromaniac of a different level and he terrified Levy but to have him attack her she felt guilty, Gajeels friends... their apart of phantom... why was this happening?

**_Flashback end_**

"... and then i woke up here" Levy's voice trailed she felt so guilty. Gajeels friends where behind this and there was a close chance he... he could be betraying them. and Lucy is in danger... humongous danger!

**_i know its not the longest chapter but i felt this would be a great place to stop, also you know in a previous chapter i had mentioned getting a boyfriend well... i hate boys now ^.^ anyway. hope you all like this, review if you want... anywayyyyyy baiiiiiiiiii_**


End file.
